1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual composition dentifrice, more particularly to a composition of dentifrice that achieves significant effects for preventing dental caries and periodontal disease.
2. The Related Art
Tooth decay, or dental caries, is an infectious disease, the key feature of which is an increase within dental plaque of aerobic bacteria such as Streptococcus Mutans and Lactobacillus coming in contact with sugar. Tooth decay is an infection which results in the demineralization of the hard tissues. If left untreated, the disease causes increased hypersensitivity, pain and ultimately death of the tooth as the infection reaches the softer, interior part of the tooth called the pulp. Demineralization occurs when carbohydrates, especially sugar, is eaten, producing organic acids and the acids come in contact with the tooth structure. When enough acid is produced so that the pH goes below 5.5, the process begins. Teeth are porous allowing acidic fluids to come in contact not only with enamel, which is above the gums, but also the cementum, which is the tooth surface normally below the gum line. When demineralization occurs, those pores become larger, forming cavities within the tooth structure. Remineralization is the process in which minerals are returned to the molecular structure of the tooth itself.
Periodontal disease is also an infectious disease that attacks the supporting structures that surround the teeth, namely bone, connective and gum tissue. The bacteria responsible for periodontal disease are anaerobic, and they thrive in an acidic, oxygen-free environment. In the presence of sugar, the anaerobic bacteria use that sugar and excrete a strong acid as a by-product of the metabolism of the sugar. In response to the toxic nature of the acid, the gum tissue becomes very inflamed and begins to pull away from the side of the tooth and root surface. As the gums pull away from the tooth and root surfaces, spaces are formed, called “pockets”. Bacterial toxins and the body's natural response to infection start to break down the bone and connective tissue that hold teeth in place. If not treated, the bones, tissue and gums that support the teeth are destroyed, which can eventually lead to teeth becoming loose and having to be removed.
The present invention provides for a new composition that enhances the remineralization process inhibiting tooth decay, and it neutralizes and oxygenates the periodontal environment eliminating the furtherance of the periodontal disease process.